


Just a Taste

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Demon Hunters OW AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: Chris and Vin play, unaware they are being observed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone PWP set in the Demon Hunters AU.  
> This is for Rick and for Judy, who've both asked for more Demon Hunters. I hope this'll do.  
> And for Steel, as always. Without him, Demon Hunters would've never been more than a couple paragraphs sitting on my harddrive. Thank you!

Buck eased closer to the small window, slowly, quietly. Now was not the time to make the slightest noise. The risk of giving himself away was too great. The boys would tan his hide if they knew that Buck was out here, planning to watch the fun. He inched closer, sneaking a look at the two men inside the small cabin.

“What, pray tell, are you doing?”

Buck jumped, arms flailing as he stumbled backward against the wall, clutching his chest. “Damn it all, Ezra!” He rolled his eyes, straightening up, “You’re gonna get yerself killed one day, if you keep sneakin’ up on demons like that.”

Ezra crossed his arms over his chest, grinning, “Vampires are not afraid of demons. And certainly not of half-demons that frighten so easily themselves.”

“Surprised me, is all.” Buck grumbled, straightening his bandanna.

“And so, I ask again, what are you doing?“

“Chris ‘n’ Vin are in there, about to start some fun. Thought it might be worth a taste.”

“Really?” Ezra leaned in, sneaking a peek of his own in the dusty window.

“Yep, wanna join me?” Buck grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Ezra chuckled, shaking his head. “Two humans? There’ll barely be enough energy between them for a nibble.”

“Even if it’s just a taste, it’s better’n nothin’. And we can always have our own fun later.“

“A valid point, indeed,” Ezra let his sharp gaze drift up and down the taller man’s length, a wicked grin lighting his green eyes. “I believe I will join you after all.” He slid closer to Buck, pressing against his length as he peered once more into the small window.

***

Chris and Vin stood naked, at the foot of the bed. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they were kissing, caressing, completely oblivious to the outside world. Their cocks were already rising to the occasion, bumping between their bellies.

“This is gonna be sooo good,” Vin whispered into Chris’ ear. “I can’t wait to see ya all done up.” He stepped back, sliding his hands slowly down Chris’ chest. “Now. I want ya bendin’ over, brace your palms flat on the bed.”

“Mmmmm... nice,” Vin smoothed his hand down Chris’ back as he complied, nudging the blonde’s legs further apart with his knee. “Very nice,” Vin breathed against Chris’ skin, kissing a trail down Chris’ spine, starting between his shoulder blades. He pressed his lips along the smooth line, moving closer and closer to the cleft of Chris’ ass with every kiss. At the same time, he worked his greased fingers into Chris’ anus, teasing, rubbing, working at loosening the tight opening.

Chris shuddered and groaned, pushing back against Vin’s fingers as they twisted inside him.

“Hmmm,” Vin hummed against Chris’ skin while the blond strained to take more of Vin’s fingers inside him, “I know how ya like that.”

Vin pulled his fingers free and Chris gasped at the loss. Quick to replace them, Vin pushed a smoothly carved wooden phallus deep inside Chris’ tight opening. “Don’t worry, you’ll have help keepin’ this inside in a few minutes.” He planted a quick kiss on each cheek and stood up. “Turn around, Cowboy.”

Chris stood stiffly, a long, drawn out moan rippling from his chest as the phallus twisted deep inside him at the movement. His cock arched up, pre-cum already beading on its tip. “Now comes the fun part,” Vin grinned. “For now, you just keep your hands behind your back.”

Vin slowly kissed his way down Chris’ chest, following the thin trail of hair lower and lower, licking and nibbling until Chris’ cock was nudging at his chin. With a hum of satisfaction, he took it into his mouth, running his tongue around its head. “I’ll come back t’ you later,” he promised it, leaving a quick kiss on its tip as he reached for the long coil of soft rope.

He started with several wraps around Chris’ scrotum and cock. Chris groaned, the handling, combined with the ropes as effective as any cockring, leaving his cock standing tall, aching tight and deep red.

Vin tossed the long rope tails between Chris’ legs as he moved around behind him. “Keep your legs together. Arms in front now.” He pulled the ropes back snugly, then up between Chris’ ass cheeks, using them to keep the wooden cock tightly in place.

Vin kissed his way slowly up Chris’ spine, as he threw the rope tails over Chris’ shoulders and reached around in front of him to catch the loose hanging ends. He grinned, giving Chris a quick kiss under his left earlobe. “Halfway there.” He crossed the ropes over Chris’ chest and brought them back around under his arms, knotting them in the center of his back. Vin ran the remaining long tail ends back down between Chris’ ass cheeks, nudging the phallus as he did so.

Chris gasped, rocking on his feet as it brushed across his prostate.

“Love doin’ that,” Vin chuckled.

Moving back around in front of Chris, Vin brought the rope tails up, one on either side of the blonde’s bound cock, to meet with the ropes crisscrossing his chest and tied them all together. “Done.” He took a moment to smooth his hand under the ropes, arranging them just so, making sure there was no snagged skin or hair.

Vin stepped back, looking over his handiwork. Chris looked amazing wearing nothing but the rope harness, his cock standing proud and erect. Vin groaned, his own cock jumping at the sight.

“How’s that feel?” Vin asked.

“Indescribable.” Chris shifted a little, groaning as every movement tugged on his cock and balls at the same time as it pushed the wooden cock deeper inside him.

“Reach up and grab the bed frame.”

Chris stretched up to brace his hands above his head. “oh Jesus,” he groaned, twisting his hips. His cock jumped against his belly.

“Perfect.” Vin grinned. “Now don’t move.” He dropped to his knees in front of Chris, blowing softly on his cock as he took it in his hand, smoothing the precum all over its glistening head with his thumb. “Now, I want ya t’ warn me when ya get too close, when you’re ready to come.”

He licked along the length of its underside, from ropes to tip, then drew the whole head into his mouth, sucking hard. In a matter of minutes Chris was arching, gasping sharply with every move. “oh fuck, Vin, I’m so close, so close, I’m gonna come!”

Vin stopped, letting Chris’ cock slip free of his lips with a slurp.

“Jesus, don’t stop now, please Vin, pleeease....”

Vin laid back on the bed in front of Chris, his legs falling open. He slid one hand down, lower, lower. Chris’ eyes couldn’t help but follow as Vin’s fingers slipped around his own erect shaft, pumping, smoothing around the flared head, coming away glistening. Vin brushed the wetness across his taut nipples and then licked his fingers clean.

Chris groaned, licking his lips.

Vin crooked his finger, beckoning Chris closer. Chris leaned over, bracing his palms on the bed, grunting as the phallus twisted inside him. Vin pulled his head down, bringing his mouth to Vin’s chest. Chris latched on, licking and nibbling every drop of moisture from each of Vin’s nipples in turn.

Vin gasped and arched beneath Chris’ mouth, pressing up against his lips. He pulled Chris close, pressing his mouth against Chris’ ear. “Fuck me, Cowboy.” He wrapped his hands behind his knees, pulling them back, holding himself open to Chris’ heated gaze. “Please, fuck me now.”

With a growl, Chris did just that, pushing full tilt into Vin’s already greased ass, groaning Vin’s name.

He began to thrust, bucking in and out, grunting at the dual sensations of Vin’s flesh pulsing warm and tight around his aching shaft, and the cool, hard length twisting inside him.  
It didn’t take long. Chris’ orgasm hit with a scream, as he came past the rope binding his cock.

Vin arched, wrapping his legs around Chris, grinding his ass against Chris’ hips, feeling the blond shudder and shoot his climax deep inside Vin. Eventually, Chris collapsed on top of him, triggering Vin’s own climax as he gasped Chris’ name.

***

A wave of pleasure more intense than any he’d ever felt crashed over Buck as Chris came.

“Je-sus!” Buck whistled. “Who’d have believed that two mere humans could ignite so much sexual energy between ‘em without help?” He shifted, rubbing his palm against the noticeable bulge in his trousers. “You feel that?” He turned to look at Ezra, the bright fire of sexual hunger turning his eyes into the glowing red of his incubus heritage.

Ezra growled, dropping to his knees, tearing at the taller man’s trousers, until they hung open, freeing the massive erection. Not wasting any time, the vampire slid his lips around the widely flared cock head, the beat of Buck’s pulse, the scent of his blood so close to the surface, almost as inflaming to his senses as the waves of sexual satisfaction still flowing from the two men inside the cabin.

He slid his tongue around the ridge, running it along the heavy veins running root to tip so close beneath the skin’s surface, then flicking it across the small, slitted opening, savouring every salty drop of liquid life as it dribbled across his tongue.

Buck moaned, burying his fingers in Ezra’s hair as he held on tight and began to thrust, pumping into the moist, heat surrounding his cock.

Not needing to struggle for air, Ezra simply held on for the ride, swallowing the massive organ, savouring the new energy, the new life flowing through his veins as Buck grunted, shuddering and pumping wildly with his orgasm.

“Oh yeah,” Buck gasped, satiated for the moment, “guess you felt it, too.”


End file.
